icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Poddubny
Walter Michael Poddubny *Born: February 14, 1960 in Port Arthur, Ontario *Hometown: Thunder Bay, Ontario *Died: March 21, 2009 at Thunder Bay, Ontario *Position: Center / Left Wing, Coach, & General Manager Selected by Edmonton Oilers 5th round (#90) in 1980 NHL Entry Draft This future high scoring NHL'er did not even learn to skate until the age of 8 and initially started out between the pipes. Making his way up to the forward line and through the minor ranks of Port Arthur, he claimed the junior league scoring title with the DeGagne Buccaneers in 1978-79. After a brief time with the Brandon Wheat Kings, he joined the OHL playing with the Kitchener Rangers and the Kingston Canadians, before advancing to the professional ranks. Drafted by the Edmonton Oilers in 1980, Walt earned his stripes in the CHL with the Wichita Wind before being called up to the Oilers briefly during the 1981-82 season. Traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs, he served on their forward line from 1982-86. Scored 28 goals in his rookie year, breaking the team's previous record which had been set by Howie Meeker 35 years earlier. Although plagued by injuries on and off during his time with the club, in his final season with the Leafs he earned 34 points in 33 games contributing to their run at the playoffs. Acquired by the New York Rangers in 1986 for Mike Allison, his two seasons with the club saw him as the team's leading scorer and the recipient of numerous honors as Team MVP and Most Popular. Moved to Quebec for the 1988-89 season, played in the NHL All-Star Game, scoring two goals for the Wales Conference. Joined the New Jersey Devils for the 1989-90 season, where he suffered what would eventually prove to be a career ending injury to his right knee. Played only 56 games in his 3 years with Jersey, leading to his NHL retirement in 1991. After some time spent in the professional leagues in Germany and in the AHL, Walt officially retired from the game as a player in 1995. His 11 season NHL career included an impressive 422 points in 468 games. Transferring his skills to the building side of the game, Walt went on to coach the Daytona Beach Breakers of the Southern Hockey League and the Anchorage Aces in the West Coast Hockey League from 1995 to 2002. Inducted into the Northwestern Ontario Sports Hall of Fame, September 28, 2002 Career Statistics Playing Coaching Managing Awards & Achievements *'TBJHL Scoring Champion (1979)' *Played in NHL All-Star Game (1989) *Inducted into the Northwestern Ontario Sports Hall of Fame (2002) External links * Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Kingston Canadians alumni Category:Kitchener Rangers alumni Category:Milwaukee Admirals players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:New Jersey Devils players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:St. Catharines Saints players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Utica Devils players Category:Worcester IceCats players Category:Retired in 1995 Category:Manitoba junior hockey All-Time Roster